


#9 - Offline

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [9]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Offline, Nic.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Offline, Nic. No beta.

When Nic came back from his errand, he found an empty apartment and two notes:

_Got a client — W_

_Gone shopping — Alex_

Worrick would be fine. Allie shouldn't go shopping by herself.

_No, she's good. Nothing's happening out there today. And she's pretty with it most of the time._

He'd already worked out, first thing that morning. No jobs were waiting for him. For a couple of minutes, he rattled around the place, looking for something to do, but Allie had done everything. Then he shrugged and lay down on the old sofa, closing his eyes.

Nothing was good too.


End file.
